Sakura Her True Self
by HanEul23
Summary: Sakura is strong and never was weak. this is the very begining .sakura is really strong in this. lame summary just plz read. rated T for language and violence.sasusaku fic. hehe
1. Prologue

Sakura Her True Self

I Do Not own naruto, mermaid melody, full moon wo sagashite, avatar, or any other stories/shows i got most of my ideas from.!

Sakura: Ne Ne why am i so strong?

SakuraUchiha23: I don"t know i was tired of everyone calling you weak

Sakura: oh..blushes ...ok..

Sasuke: ...hn...

SakuraUchiha23: sweatdrop ...ok...ON WITH THE STORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Very Beginning

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Name**: Sakura Haruno

** Age**: Twelve years old

** Hair**: Pastel Pink Down to hips, bangs, normal forehead

** Eyes**: vibrant emerald

** Status**: Princess of Fire country, Princess of Moon, Anbu in all hidden villages except

Leaf village, Pink Pearl Mermaid (A/N: yes mermaid melody I know)

** Animals**: Kirara: two tailed cat, grow in her own fire, demon cat (A/N: this is many crossover this one from inuyasha)

Mitsuki: pure white wolf, twice her size

** Powers/marking**: Silver Crescent moon on her forehead (A/N: like sailor moon) which

activates on the full moon only when uncovered and she is transported to the moon where

she gets new powers (she keeps it covered by her hitai-ate), Can control all elements

(A/N: she like the ninja avatar without markings), her singing (A/N: mermaid melody

and full moon wo sagashite) harms her enemies and is only heard by her and people she

wants to hear, her nails are always pink they glow and form a whip she can use (A/N:

from sesshomarru can't spell please tell me how!)

** Weapons**: a simple long sword that is very rare because it can turn into any weapon she

Wants , two fans covered in cherry blossoms (A/N: ironic I know haha) helps her with

her powers

** Magic Items**: Sakura has the sacred jewel and she has a round crystal ball that holds all

of her songs and plays music so when she sings her songs everyone hears the tune it also

plays depending on her mood.

** Other**: She was trained by Tsunade at a very young age a surpassed her around seven ,

Inhuman strength without chakra , Tsunade seal 85 percent of her chakra so she can only use

15 percent

* * *

PLZ review i want to know if you guys want more i will write more but this IS just a prologue 


	2. Chapter 2

woooo thank you all for the review and sry about the whole two chapter ones thing i got

confused hehe. Sry about her age i change it sry if that confuses you!

On to the Story!

Chapter Two: Confessions of a Broken Heart

_ 'thoughts'_

**'inner thoughts'**

norma**  
**

* * *

Twelve year old Sakura Haruno happily skipped through her enormous cherry blossom tree coated yard, humming to 

the simple tune of her most recently learn song '_ Legend of Mermaid' ._ She was wearing something all the Princesses of her

time wore many,_ many_ layers of kimonos with, of course, the best on top. Her long pastel pink hair was flowing beautifully

behind her. She was _very_ developed at her young age (A/N: something about being from the moon) so her breasts were pretty

visible even underneath all the clothing. She then realized the cherry blossom trees were especially beautiful today, so she stared

for a long time, the more she stared the more her heart aced. This has happened before when something bad happened, but she

thought it was just a coincidence. So she shrugged it off as nothing.

The path she was on took her to where her father, the Lord of the Fire country, was working. Finally she got to the sliding

door that led to the room her father was. Sakura was about to walk in when she stopped upon hearing her fathers voice. Slowly she

went up to the door so she could hear clearly and gasped. He was talking to her mother about her.(A/N: these aren't her real parents

they found her after she came from the moon)

"Sakura is so weak!" he exclaimed, "I don't care if she is from the moon! She needs to get stronger or leave!"

" I agree we shouldn't have let her go to all of those villages to become a kunoichi (1) she only dragged them down." her mothers calm

voice stated.

Sakura was on the verge of tears by now. _Why am I so damn weak?_ she thought, **Don't listen to them they don't know**

** what they are talking about! We are not weak! We have become anbu in all except one village! SHANNARRO(2)!!! **her

inne said ..er..yelled._ I guess you're right _she thought **Of course i am but if I were you, which I am, I would blow this popsicle**

** stand and train at the only village we haven't been to yet,** inner stated. _That's a great idea inner! I'll ask Tsunade-shishou if she_

_ can stall long enough for us to get away! _**SHANNARRO!!! **inner did her happy dance.(A/N:lol i say CHA! at school like 24/7.)

After her conversation with her inner self Sakura ran to Tsunade's room. She just flung open the door and yelled/screamed,

"TSUNADESHISHOU I NEED YOUR HELP!!!." not noticing her teacher standing right in front of her._'oops'_ she thought, **'Yea**

** oops, good going smartass' **'_oh, shut up'. _"SAKURAAAA!!! a loud menacing voice interrupted her thoughts and she visibly gulped.

" Hehe yes Tsunade-shishou?" she asked meekly." Why the HELL are you screaming?" Tsunade asked glaring at the poor child."Well I

need your help in an escape plan" she stated _completely _calm.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1.

"NANNIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!(3)" came the reply so loud little bird flew away.(sniff poor birdies)"E-eto, s-sono" (4)(5)Sakura stuttered.

"I-i heard o-otou-sama and o-oka-sama talking about how w-weak I was and I-i want t-to l-leave", she said trying her hardest not to

cry. Tsunade took one look at Sakura and sighed, "I am leaving tomorrow to travel I suggest you leave after me". Sakura's tears

immediately dried up and she gave Tsunade one of her heart melting smiles. "Oh,Thank you so much shishou!" and with that she ran off

to prepare.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Sakura waited outside the castle gates wearing a long black cloak over her normal ninja attire. Which consisted of a tight fitting, yet

comfortable, pink kimono with sakura blossoms cut short to mid-thigh for easy movement.Her obi(6) was silver and tied into a big bow

in the back, her flute tucked safely in there.(A/N: i forgot to tell you she has a magical flute sry)Underneath she had short black

shorts.Since she was overly developed, her breasts stuck out enough to attract lots of attention. The shoes she wore were normal ninja

shoes, her changing sword was on her left hip, and her fans were tucked away in her kunai holster strapped on her exposed thigh. And

lastly her medic bag was on her other hip.(A/N: you know where it goes and yes shes a medic nin hense Tsunade)Kirara and Mitsuki

were beside her waiting too.

"Kirara, Mitsuki take a good long look for this is the last time we will ever see this place again", she said coldly. They just nodded

and went back to waiting**.(she was waiting for the people to come back from seeing Tsunade off).**

Finally the time came to leave so she grabbed her song crystal around her neck(right by her pearl and the sacred jewel) and

whispered _'...confessions..of a broken heart'._ Suddenly out of nowhere music played and the crystal glowed bright.

Sakura started to sing.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

_And I wait for the good Lord to__ make me feel better._

_And i carry the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_Family in crisis that only grows older._

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_I am broken, but I am hoping._

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
_

_I am crying, a part of me's dying. _

_And these__ are, these are, the_

_confessions of a broken heart! _**  
**

She mounted Mitsuki with the little Kirara on her shoulder when she saw her 'family' coming and took off to the sky(yes flying)

**She continued singing**

_And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you one who would never._

_Never, leaves me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed._

**  
**

_So, why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go? _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_I don't know you, but I still want to._

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?_

_Cause these are, these are,_

_the confessions...!!! of a broken heart!_

_Of a broken heart!_

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you. _

_I..._

_I love you!  
_

Sakura turned around to see the whole castle looking up at her, she stared straight at her mother and father with emotionless eyes.

They looked shocked and hurt, and she smirked, I_ loved _you' she thought.She turned around and never looked back.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_I don't know you, but I still want to._

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?_**  
**

_Did you ever love me? _

_These are... the confessions of a broken heart._

_Ohh...yeah_

_And i wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

* * *

**How was it???? PLz review!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hell yea a new chapter sorry i had Um...Blockage i think ...YEa

Sakura:okay...so onto the nnnneeewww chapter!!!

* * *

Sakura and her pets have been traveling for hours and they started to get tired.

"Mitsuki, Kirara we will rest here for a while, then continue on our way to Konoha," She said.

"WOLF/REAOR" (Yea/sure) they replied .

She jumped down from where she had been in the trees to the ground, and immediately became aware of four enemies watching her. She decided it was better to wait for them to come out and try to attack since she hasn't fought in a while. Then just like she as thought the enemies jumped out from their hiding place (Psh she found them like nothing HAHA those idiot ninja)and Sakura activated her kekki genkai the Zoengan.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the middle guy.

"Gee, I don't know boss, but to me it seems like a weak little girl and her little pets want to play," the guy on the far right said.

"It looks like we can have a little fun with her, just look at her chest," said the other(shivers)perverted guys.

'Oh HELL no they did not just call us weak! well we'll show them!Go on Saku sing them a PRETTY little song!!!' inner said.

'You're right let's, it'll be the last song they ever hear...Mwahahahahaha' Sakura thought evily.

* * *

Meanwhile unknown to Sakura and pervs 

"C'mon teme, lets hurry back I don't want to miss out on FREE RAMEN DAY!!!!!!" Yelled our favorite orange clad ninja.

"Hn, dobe" said..er..Hned Sasuke.

"Wait dobe, I sense chakra up ahead"

"WELL THEN LET'S CHECK IT OUT!"

* * *

Back With Sak 

"Hehe well it's your lucky day fellows, I suddenly feel like singing for you," said Sakura with a smirk.

"Well sing for us, then we'll have our way with you," said the ugly-ass perverted son-of-a- cough you know.

"Alright then,"

Suddenly her pearl started to glow a vibrant pink color.

* * *

with sasuke and naruto 

"Hey teme, look," said,actually said Naruto.

Sasuke looked and saw four tough looking ninjas and a beautiful girl with vibrant emerald eyes and long pink hair.

"Hn, Let's go help she looks weak", he said.

"No, wait look"

Sasuke looked back and saw something around her neck glow a pink color and she said...

* * *

"Pink Pearl Voice!" She yelled. 

She was enveloped in that pink glow and transformed into the Pink Pearl Mermaid except her hair was still pink, her eyes were a darker shade of jade.

The enemy ninjas just looked shocked as well as the two hiding ninjas in the trees.

The melody to Legend Of Mermaid started playing

Pichi Pichi Voice u de Live Starto!

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete

Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

The enemy ninjas ears started hurting more and more the more she sang, though the hiding ninjas weren't hurting at all.

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

The pain was just too much for the enemy to handle they couldn't even lay one kunai on her.While Naruto and Sasuke were just mesmerized by Sakura's beautiful singing.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa

Ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umararu

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo

Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Love Shower Pitch! Encore wai ka ga?

The enemy ninja just died from her singing not because it was bad but because it was her power.

* * *

"Teme...she was amazing", Naruto WHISPERED?! 

"Hn..." Sasuke hned.

* * *

Me: Thats the end of chpter uh..uh...uh... 

Sakura: three

Me" Yea three! ...okay... plz review i don't own except mitsuki


End file.
